Love Sick
by FuchsiaGirl
Summary: Dan di keramaian Myeongdong itu pertama kalinya aku merasa harus melepas sesuatu yang bahkan belum pernah kuraih...\\ HaeHyuk 1S


**enJOY the Story^^**

.

.

.

Hanya bisa melihatnya itu sungguh menyiksa tanpa bisa menyapanya, mendengarnya, mendekatinya itu bagai kau ingin memegang langit terlihat dekat namun sangat jauh dari jangkauan kita.

.

.

.

Aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku sejenak di salah satu bangku yang berderet disana, rasanya sangat lelah padahal aku hanya seorang mahasiswa semester akhir di salah satu universitas di korea. Tapi hari ini aku harus menuju rumah seorang dosen untuk menunjukan hasil penelitianku untuk skripsi, semoga berhasil.

Sekarang aku tengah berada di stasiun** subway**, sambil menunggu kereta datang aku mengecek lagi hasil penelitianku dan sesekali melihat jam. Bosan, "Aissh!" desisku, "Kenapa aku tidak mengajak MinHo, mungkin aku tidak akan mati kebosanan seperti ini". Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sebuah mesin minuman otomatis.

Dari arah kananku terdengar gelak tawa sangat ceria sekaligus manja dan suara tawa itu sukses menggodaku untuk menolehkan arah pandangku dan seketika udara menghilang dari sekitarku, sesak, itulah yang kurasa entah kemana perginya udara saat itu. Dia sangat manis, benar dia sangat manis, senyumnya polos namun hangat. Aku bersumpah ini adalah senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat. Senyum malaikat.

Bisakah aku memilikinya, Tuhan. Selama ini aku tak percaya dengan istilah 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' namun setelah melihat senyumnya, sungguh aku merasa ingin memilikinya dan tidak rela jika dia dimiliki oleh orang lain. Sungguh lucu aku bahkan terlihat seperti seorang maniak yang telah terobsesi padanya.

Dia tersenyum dan bersenda gurau dengan temannya, bahkan senyum itu mampu membuat orang di sekitarnya ikut tersenyum, benar-benar cerah. Ingin rasanya aku menghampirinya dan berkenalan. Namun segera ku urungkan niatku, saat seorang lelaki tinggi dan tampan menghampirinya dari belakang dengan senyum merekah.

'Terbelalak'

Saat lelaki tampan itu mencium pipi si pemilik senyum manja itu. Pria berwajah manis itu terkejut dan seketika pipi putih pucatnya dihiasi rona sepekat warna sakura. Aku bisa melihatnya sungguh. Tak ayal temannya menggodanya dan semakin menambah kepekatan rona merah dipipi putihnya. Si pemilik tawa ceria itupun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan putihnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan kokoh lelaki tampan yang sekarang tengah mengacak rambutnya hitamnya dengan sayang.

Dan saat itu aku sadar aku takan pernah bisa….. memilikinya.

.

.

.

Bahkan saat aku tidak tahu siapa namanya wajah itu selalu mengusikku.

Bahkan saat aku tahu dia takan bisa ku miliki aku selalu merindukan senyumnya.

Bahkan saat aku benar –benar ingin melupaknnya aku malah pergi ke stasiun **subway** berharap bisa melihatnya lagi. Namun usahaku tentu berakhir sia-sia.

.

.

.

"Ya**, Hyung**, kau mau kemana?" tanya MinHo saat aku sedang mengenakan sepatuku. Kami memang tinggal satu apartemen. Tinggal dikota besar seperti Seoul harus pintar mengatur uangkan.

"Myeongdong, kau mau ikut?, DongHwa **Hyung** baru saja mentransfer uang, katanya itu hadiah ulang tahunku dan permintaan maafnya karena telat beberapa bulan"

"Hoo, **jinjja?** Jadi kau mau mentraktirku?" aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah aku ganti baju".

.

.

.

Ramai, begitulah suasana Myeongdong, walaupun suasana sedikit panas namun tak membuat pengunjung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya disini.

"**Hyung,** kita makan dulu **ne**?, aku lapar", rengek MinHo.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau **jjangmyeon**, kau mau" tanyaku.

"Terserah kau, **Hyung. **Kau 'kan yang akan membayar makanku"

"Aisssh! Dasar kau!"

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya" kata pemilik kedai sambil membungkuk sopan saat aku baru saja membayar **jjangmyeon** dikedai sederhana miliknya. Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Saat aku keluar dari kedai kulihat MinHo sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"**Hyung**, kau tidak keberatan 'kan aku tinggal, JongHyun ternyata ada disekitar sini katanya dia mau mengenalkan sepupunya yang seorang **gamers **padaku, **jinjja **aku benar-benar ingin berkenalan dengannya, kau tahu sendiri kan ak -"

"**Ne, **aku tahu. Tapi kirimi aku pesan saat kau pulang,jadi aku tidak perlu mencarimu saat aku pulang"

"Mmm, tapi… bolehkah aku pinjam uangmu dulu DongHae **Hyung?**"

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore dan suasana disini semakin ramai, banyak keluarga yang menghabiskan waktunya disekitar sini untuk jalan-jalan, banyak juga remaja yang pegi bersama teman-temannya untuk berakhir pekan, bahkan semakin banyak pasangan juga yang 'menikmati' keramaian disini, di Myeongdong.

Aku tersenyum saat ada seorang anak yang sedang merengek meminta es krim pada ibunya namun sang ibu menolaknya, alhasil sang anak menangis karena permintaannya tak di turuti.  
Lalu ada remaja yang saling mengejek dan beberapa pasangan yang terus bergandengan tangan sepanjang waktu.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba merasa sesak, aku tidak tau kenapa aku sangat merindukannya aku tidak tau kenapa aku ingin sekali melihatnya, saat ini juga, disini. Oh Tuhan.

Tawa itu, aku mendengarnya aku tak mungkin salah dengar, segera ku fokuskan mataku ke berbagai arah, dan disana, tepat dua kedai dari tempatku berdiri sekarang aku melihatnya, melihat senyum ceria itu lagi, melihat pipi merona itu lagi, melihat malaikatku lagi. Dia sangat manis, benar-benar manis.

Ditengah keramaian ini, aku melihatnya. Melihat senyumnya yang hampir satu bulan ini menggangguku, ingin aku berteriak dan memakinya. Karena telah membuatku susah tidur karena terus memikirkannya. Haha, bodoh! Bukankah harusnya aku yang dimaki karena sudah berani menyukai seseorang yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki dan dimiliki orang lain. Bahkan aku sendiri belum mengetahui siapa dia.

Tapi, bolehkah Tuhan, aku hanya ingin mengetahui namanya, setidaknya untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa penasaranku yang selama ini mencarinya. Mencari malaikatmu yang memang tercipta bukan untukku.

"**HEY!**"

Terkejut saat dia melihat ke arahku dan berteriak. Tidak, dia bukan sedang memanggilku, dia sedang memanggil lelaki lain yang mungkin tepat berada di belakangku, lelaki tampan nan tinggi, sang pemilik hati namja manis yang membuatku jatuh cinta hanya dengan sekali melihat senyum cerianya.

"SIWONIE" siapapun, lelaki ini benar-benar sangat beruntung karena telah memilikinya.

"EunHyukie~. **Jagiya, **maaf membuatmu menunggu lama"

'DEG!'

Aku tersenyum miris saat lelaki itu melewatiku dan memeluk dengan sayang malaikat manis-KU itu. Bibirnya merekah menampilkan senyum manja dan pipinya yang semakin merona karena pelukan sayang dari sang lelaki tampan—maksudku kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Di stasiun **subway **itu aku pertama kali meihatnya dan pertama kali aku merasa ingin memilikinya tapi saat itu juga aku sadar bahwa aku takkan pernah bisa memilikinya.  
Dan di keramaian **Myeongdong** itu aku pertama kalinya merasa harus melepas sesuatu yang bahkan belum pernah kuraih.

Hanya melihatnya tanpa bisa menyapanya.

Hanya mendengarnya tanpa bisa merasakannya.

Hanya memandangnya tanpa bisa meraihnya.

Sangat sakit saat kau harus terpaksa mundur sebelum sempat melangkah. Mungkin dia memang bukan untukku, tapi untuknya. Mungkin sekarang dia bukan takdirku, tapi jika reinkarnasi itu benar adanya, aku mohon Tuhan biarkan aku menyapanya, merasakannya, tersenyum padanya dan dapat meraihnya, meraih sosok pemilik senyum ceria nan manja itu, meraih 'malaikat' pemilik nama EUNHYUK itu.

.

.

.

-END-


End file.
